fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Pretty Cure!
Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! (シュガーラッシュプリキュア! Syugaa Rasshu Purikyua!) is starmix03's first fanmade series. It is related to the movie Wreck-It Ralph and the game Sugar Rush. The theme of this series is candy, racing, and video games. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Characters Vanellope Von Schweetz/'Cure Vanilla (ヴァネロペ・フォン・シュウィーツ'/'キュアバニラ)' Vanellope is a small and slender girl with fair skin, black ponytailed hair with candy on it, and hazel eyes. Her signature kart is the Candy Kart. She wears a light teal-colored hoodie, brown pleated skirt, teal, white and purple socks, and black boots with frosting stribbles on the bottom. "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. Vanellope is a mischievous 9-year-old racer that is full of curiosity. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, and very loving. Even after fifteen years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. As Cure Vanilla, she has the power of glitching and vanilla. Tafytta Muttonfudge/Cure Strawberry (タフィタ/キュアストロベリー) Tafytta used to be Vanellope's arch-rival, but she apologized to her when she noticed that Vanellope was her princess. Her theme is strawberry hard candy. Her signature kart is the fast racing Pink Lightning. Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Taffyta is a small tan-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair, a strawberry helmet, (like strawberry shortcake`s hat) light pink dress, dark pink jacket , and pink and white tights and shoes. She has bright blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a pink visor while racing. As Cure Strawberry, she has the power of lightning and strawberries. Adorabeezle Winterpop/Cure Peppermint ''' Adorabeezle is one of the racers in Sugar Rush. She is a small young girl with very pale almost purple skin, thin blue eyes, and dark cobalt hair pulled back in a plaited braid. She wears a navy blue jacket with white, fluffy trim on top of a blue shirt with white stars and red stripes, a blue skirt with light blue polka dots, and navy leggings. She also wears a winter flap hat and matching boots that are decorated with the same trim. Her clothing is adorned with peppermints and other similar candies. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit along with a red, white, and blue racing helmet with a blue visor. Although she is based on peppermints as well as ice pops, the only apperance on her is on the top of her hat. As Cure Peppermint, she has the power of rockets, ice, and peppermint. Her signature kart is the Ice Rocket. '''Candlehead/Cure Cake (キャンドルヘッド/キュアケーキ) Candlehead is a racer in Sugar Rush. She works with Taffyta a lot. Candlehead is a fair skinned young and pretty girl with vivid green hair and eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown striped shirt beneath it, matching brown leggings with pink polkadots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top. While racing, she wears a dark pink visor. Candlehead often has a happy and careless look on her face. As Cure Cake, she has the power of Ice Cream, fire (Because of her candle), and birthday cakes. Her signature kart is the Ice Screamer. Jubileena Bing-Bing/Cure Cherry (ジュビリーナ/キュアチェリー) Jubileena's signature kart is the Cherriot. She is a pretty, young racer characterized by her candied cherry theme. She has bright crimson hair with front bangs and pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head. She additionally wears a sugared cherry helmet for racing. She wears a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small red jacket and frilled red skirt. Her leggings are a lighter shade of deep pink and she wears ruby-coloured boots. Jubileena has medium reddish skin and mahogany eyes. As Cure Cherry, she has the power of Cherries. 'Crumbelina DiCaramello/Cure Chocolate ' Crumbelina DiCaramello is a young girl with a terracotta coloured complexion, honey/amber eyes, and deep brown hair that is pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. The curls of her buns have lighter streaks that seem to resemble cinnamon buns. She wears a beige racing cap that is drizzled with chocolate; the brim appears to be made of some sort of cookie. Crumbelina's jacket and skirt are of a latte hue, while her shirt is white with a chocolate filigree in the middle. Her leggings are a deep brown with darker stripes that match her boots with little hearts on them. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit, along with a white helmet with a brown heart on it, and a golden-yellow visor. Category:Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series